Digital Broadcasting receivers are apparatuses which enable a user to receive broadcast data through a broadcasting network and use the broadcast data according to consumption policy. Here, the broadcast data includes broadcast content, such as video, audio, or data, and protection management information which enables the broadcast data to be used according to the consumption policy. The consumption policy is a policy that allows an authorized user to normally use the broadcast content. That is, the consumption policy is a policy about access to enable the use of the broadcast content.
Meanwhile, the digital broadcasting receivers have a hardware structure and software structure different from each other. Also, the consumption policy differs based on broadcast content. Accordingly, to support these various environments, middleware is required which supports various applications and a middleware interface for the middleware should be defined.